


【all代】《冰淇淋好烫，得抽根烟冷静一下》

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: all代 all超尧代 杨代 哲代 龚代 超代（超）棋杨 杨超 哲超 龚超卓玮暗示预警:群p、超代互磨、双龙。非典型记忆混乱，曲解曼德拉效应，心理的东西我胡说的，没有逻辑





	【all代】《冰淇淋好烫，得抽根烟冷静一下》

代玮点开对话框，把那句话发了出去。  
“学校门口，南山，前五名，先到先得。”  
接着又补了一句。  
“除了仝卓。”

微信群的名字叫“你睡代代”。

代玮把吃剩的冰淇淋盒子丢进垃圾桶，看着手机消息一条接一条的响起。

蔡尧:“第一！！！”  
李向哲:“我”  
李向哲:“@Russell”  
张超:“赶上了，来！”  
龚子棋:“来了”

代玮看了一眼在桌子前正襟危坐的蔡程昱，他正面对同样震个不停的手机，并表现出波澜不惊的态度。

代玮问:“你不去？”  
蔡程昱扬了扬手里密密麻麻的复习资料。

“张超也去。”

蔡程昱愣了一会儿，还是摇了摇头道:  
“周一就考试，你们悠着点。”

代玮放下手机起身:“我去吐一会儿。”  
蔡程昱盯了一会儿代玮的脸，欲言又止。

代玮拉开厕所的门，没散去的烟味儿迎面扑进他的鼻子。  
他站进去，又把门拉上。

蔡程昱听见几声熟悉的干呕，接着是糊状物哗啦啦落进便器的声音，然后是巨大的冲水声。

两分钟后，代玮出来漱了口，端起蔡程昱的热水壶给自己倒了杯热水。

“我爽了，”他对蔡程昱说，“我即将走向爱情的坟场。”

“是刑场。”  
蔡程昱纠正他。

把最后一口热水喝掉，代玮把穿了外套，拿起手机看见最后一个人的名字也出现了，高杨。

“我走了，”他招呼蔡程昱，把双手张开，“我要个抱抱。”  
蔡程昱从座位上起来，接受对方像高杨一样strong as a mountain的身体用力的抱住了自己。

蔡程昱拍了拍代玮的后背:“我明天肯定还能再见到你的。”

代玮把下巴放在比自己矮了一截儿的人肩膀上，偏头给他的耳朵一个小小的吻。  
浑厚的男中音在蔡程昱耳边响起来。  
“我课本昨天放在你桌子上了，”代玮说，“我希望回来的时候它已经画满了考试重点。”

下一秒，代玮挣出了蔡程昱的怀抱落荒而逃。

代玮答应他们玩一次群P是上个月的事儿了，起因是什么他已经记不太清，反正等他反应过来的时候这件事已经板上钉钉不容拒绝了。  
他在群P商讨人数到达六人时撂了句“你们想把我搞死就直说”及时制止了他们继续加人的行为，然后就开始陷入无穷无尽的“我他妈怎么就答应了呢”的懊悔。

代玮对于答应了且并不能立即执行的事情总有一种恐慌感，一有压力他就要抽烟。  
因为对于一个山东人来讲，喝酒这种跟喝水一样的事情并不能很好的起到减压作用。

他热爱在冬天吃冰淇淋，一边冻得瑟瑟发抖一边大勺大勺的舀进嘴里。  
然后披件外套坐在厕所里抽烟——因为他懒得下楼。

刚才发出那条群消息前，他就正在抽烟。  
烟嘴咬下去代玮想，靠他妈的这根怎么没有爆珠呢？  
接着又想起来自己的烟早就抽完了，这根还是从另一个室友方书剑刚打开的黑兰州里偷出来的。

偷室友的烟抽，跟偷室友的牙膏用一样，是一件令人喜悦的事情。

代玮很快的抽完了这根烟，趁着上头劲儿还没过去，终于把自己用“明天再说”这个借口搪塞了一个月的群P在群聊里表示出了要兑现的意思。

他一直觉得他们的蒙古族钢琴老师嘎子哥是个哲学家。  
“每个明天都是明天”这句话，简直就是代玮的人生信条。

而这一刻代玮看着学校门口南山酒店的招牌离自己越来越近，又觉得难怪学校里那帮小姑娘成天觉得阿老师跟教体育的郑老师是一对。  
能在校园教职工歌手大赛上自信满满的唱出“你陪着我走向爱情的坟场”的郑云龙简直他妈的跟阿云嘎是绝配。

代玮摸了摸口袋，发现忘记把方书剑的烟整盒偷出来了。

冰淇淋和烟对代玮来讲，是毒品一样的东西，因为当下是爽的，但他吃完和抽完之后，就会陷入一段时间的强烈的身体不适。  
这种不适具体表现为，他会呕吐。

非专业心理学家方书剑觉得，这其实是他的心理问题，这和代玮炮友找了一大堆并拉了一个群但他其实和这群人睡完就想跑本质上是一回事。  
另一个非专业心理学家蔡程昱觉得方老师说的对。

但代玮懒得研究自己是生理还是心理的问题，反正他吐完爽了就不记得这回事了。

其实代玮连这个群里实际上具体有几个人都不太记得，他很少清楚具体的去记一件事情。  
在这个群里，有跟他同级的蔡尧、刘彬濠、蔡程昱，还有低一级的黄子弘凡和石凯、高一级或是两级并不重要的龚子棋、张超、高杨和陈博豪。  
至于李向哲和仝卓这种已经毕业的学长到底是怎么混进来的他也不记得了。

总之这些人的共同点是，睡过他，并有继续睡的意愿。

天还没擦黑，下午课结束后的广播站音乐还在叮叮咚咚的，代玮在离开学校门口五百米远的地方还能隐约听见。  
接着他看见有个模糊的影子站在酒店门口等他。

应该是高杨。  
代玮习惯性的眯起眼睛辨认对方的轮廓。  
他虽然总是戴一副框架眼镜，但眼镜在百分之八十的情况下都是没有镜片的，能不能看见人，取决于他出门前那一刻有没有想起来戴隐形。

但一般来讲他是想不起来的。

有次听黄子说，学妹们对代玮的印象是安安静静的内敛型男神，尤其是在路上碰见他，不做表情的时候看起来挺高冷的不好接近。  
代玮心说可不是吗，你走在路上其实啥也看不清，熟人怼在你五米之内才能认出来，换你你看起来也高冷。

对方伸手冲代玮摇晃了两下，代玮加快脚步走过去，像在回应对方。  
确实是高杨，不过代玮倒不是认清了他的脸，而是认出了高杨已经在深秋里裹上的他的半永久黑白撞色大衣 。

代玮迎上去时高杨先轻轻拍了下他的胳膊，又在两人转成并行的状态后自然的搂住他——这是高杨一贯喜欢的小动作。

两个人迈进酒店的门，代玮才想起来问:  
“黄子怎么不来？之前不都是他叫嚣的最凶吗？”  
高杨想了想说:  
“哦，昨天晚上我夜观星象觉得有大事发生，提前把他从群里踢出去了。”

代玮被这句话逗笑，脑子里又忽然生出一个想法，如果他能选择从群里踢一个人出去，他一定会把仝卓踢出去。

但代玮的思绪下一秒又因为偏头看了高杨一眼之后跳到“高杨好漂亮”那里去了。  
高杨停下来问他怎么了，代玮晃了晃脑袋说没怎么，走吧。

两个人还没走到前台，就听见后面一声响亮的“高杨”。  
代玮一转身就看见蔡尧迈着长腿走进来，接着他忍不住想起前两天在超话里看见的那个“一根没有灵魂的电线杆子骂骂咧咧的走过来了”的形容，下一秒就扶着高杨笑出了声。

蔡尧被他笑的莫名其妙的，站在他们俩面前问“代玮你疯了吗”。  
代玮好一会儿才收起自己的笑，拉着蔡尧的手用“没啥没啥”糊弄过去。

三个人挤在狭小的半圆形观光电梯里升上去的时候，代玮觉得自己的抵触心理没有那么强了。  
其实他并不是抵触群p这件事情，而是恐惧和脑子里觉得关系应该已经是完成式的人回头接触，尤其是一群人。

妈的，都怪仝卓。

但高杨一直拉着他的手，对方的体温让他渐渐的暖和起来。

代玮想，他现在正和那不记得具体数目的几分之二的人站在同一个空间里，而气氛其实没有他想象的那么恐怖，甚至还挺自然而然的。

24小时住在手机里的蔡尧给他们两个实况转播“你睡代代”群的最新消息。  
没赶上前五名的陈博豪刘彬濠和石凯正在群里抱团骂人、被取消参赛资格的仝卓问号轰炸聊天界面、蔡程昱发进来的复习重点和龚子棋的一句“我们仨从健身房洗好澡直接过去”被淹没在以上三个人的叽叽喳喳里——还有黄子弘凡私信问为什么高杨把他踢出群还不回自己消息哔哔哔。

代玮听着这些叽叽喳喳的事情，又开始笑。

而高杨揉了揉太阳穴，把房间号发给了李向哲，并开始思考怎么哄好黄子弘凡这件事情。

而刷卡进了门，把浴室先让给代玮和蔡尧后，高杨看着那张两米乘两米的床被新的问题困扰了。  
一会儿怎么保证这个房间放的下那么多人？

关掉卫生间门的一瞬间，形成“厕所＋抽烟”思维定式的代玮开始在身上摸，摸了一会儿想起来没有烟又直接上手去掏蔡尧的口袋。  
蔡尧被他按在洗手台上上下其手，还没来得及讲完一句“宝贝你这么急的吗”的骚话就被人搜出了一盒长乐和打火机。

代玮一屁股坐在马桶盖子上，就开始吞云吐雾，而蔡尧抱着手迷惑:  
“你爱的是我的烟还是我的人？”

代玮道:“呵，都不爱。”

蔡尧也拿了根烟点起来，坐在地上抽。  
这会儿的他抬头看着代玮，少有的享受到了仰视的感觉。  
浴室里暖黄的灯光打在代玮的身上，他那头柔顺又有点乱糟糟的黑发看起来非常好摸。  
即使对方在抽烟，脸上还是带着些乖孩子的文静感。

代玮长得很“幼”，大概就是这点“幼”总让蔡尧能够无视他们之间的年龄差，甚至觉得对方比自己还小点。

蔡尧的思绪被门外高杨打开排气扇那“啪”的一声打断，接着对方因为玻璃门隔断显得有点飘渺的声音传进来:  
“你俩要在里面烧炭自杀吗？”

代玮抢过蔡尧抽了一半的烟，和自己的一起丢进马桶里去。  
蔡尧的一句“卧槽”被对方连吻带扑的封在嘴里。

高杨在外面听见浴室里传来“咚”的一声，不由自主的跟着眼皮跳了一下。

代玮的人生信条除了阿老师教给他的“每个明天都是明天”，还有“跟着感觉走”。  
因为代玮最怕能引起他思考的东西，人类拥有思考这个技能真的是世界上最讨厌的事情。

所以很多事，只要他感觉对了就可以做。  
而感觉不对的时候就只有一个想法，快逃。

所幸此刻他关于“爱情的坟场”的恐慌没有变成现实。  
而这根烟抽完时他忽然有了感觉了。

代玮把蔡尧扑在地上吻，似乎希望两个人舌尖上残留的麻能够相互传染，变成双倍的之后在口腔里爆炸。  
但没吻一会儿，他就被对方手长脚长的优势压倒，反被压在了身下。  
两个人手忙脚乱的把衣服脱掉，被瓷砖地面冰的吱哇乱叫，又从地上爬起来挤进淋浴间。

热水从淋浴头喷洒在两个人的身上，磨砂玻璃围成的淋浴间里升腾起白色的雾气。  
蔡尧把代玮被打湿后遮住眼睛的头发捋到头顶上去，从他的额头开始亲吻。

高杨仰躺在床上看着两具美好的肉体朦朦胧胧的纠缠，他一边继续想着刚才没想好的问题，一边解开自己的裤子打手枪。

“哐哐哐”的敲门声是在高杨即将到达高潮的时候响起来的。  
他被那声音激得浑身一个激灵，骂了句“操”加快了手下的动作。

高杨打开门的时候裤子还没系上，于是龚子棋在进门的第一刻就先和高杨的几把打了个照面。  
龚子棋礼貌性的裤裆一紧，抬头就被皱着眉头的美人拽进屋里附送一句“你他妈敲门不能小点声吗一惊一乍的”。

高杨一看龚子棋身后没跟着人，就问李向哲和张超呢。  
龚子棋先是顺手把门带上后把手伸进高杨的裤子跟他的几把打了个招呼:“刚射完？”  
接着又道:“他们回去放东西，也可能是拿东西。”

龚子棋继续把高杨抵在墙上摸他，边摸边问怎么只有一张床，高杨喘着回答:  
“你忘了上次两张床拼一起，你和李向哲愣是把床搞分开了然后张超掉下去了吗？”

两个人还没继续动作，浴室里传出了代玮忽然拔高的呻吟。

代玮被蔡尧从后面按在洗手台上扩张，蔡尧一手按住他的腰，一手去找他的前列腺，又硬又热的阴茎还在他的屁股上戳着。

门被龚子棋推开时代玮正被蔡尧抵着后穴进入，他偏头只能在雾气里朦胧看见两个人走进来。  
代玮张着嘴却说不出话，又被蔡尧在屁股上扇了一巴掌，只能努力的踮起脚好让身后的人进去的更容易些。

龚子棋把运动背心脱掉，上来就像刚才对付高杨似的直接问候了代玮的几把。  
代玮被他有点凉的手激得绷紧了身体，蔡尧被他夹的呻吟两声，两手伸在他身前把他搂住，还不忘偏头跟龚子棋打个招呼。

于是高杨就看见了这样玄幻的一幕。  
蔡尧把代玮抱在怀里操，一边操一边跟同时给自己和代玮撸的龚子棋说:“来了老龚？”

蔡尧抱着代玮转了个身，让他面对着龚子棋和高杨，代玮刚被进入一会儿还没适应，在龚子棋上来时搂着他的脖子喘息。  
龚子棋就着姿势吻他，把两个人的阴茎拢在一起撸。

高杨也把衣服脱了，旁若无人的经过纠缠在一起的三个人进淋浴间去洗澡。

代玮被龚子棋吻了一会儿就喊着“缺氧了”躲开，龚子棋对着他红红的脸和被眼泪噙的亮晶晶的眼睛露出一个柴犬笑，就蹲下来给他做口交。  
他被龚子棋含住时把头仰进蔡尧的颈窝，蔡尧缓了下身的动作来亲他的脸。  
代玮的脸被高温烘得热热的，蔡尧边亲边轻声道:  
“你不能这么快就不行哦，玮玮。”

代玮被这个昵称恶心的头皮发麻，但被两人前后夹击着，只能骂出被撞击的断断续续的两句“操你妈”。

蔡尧听完对方骂人也不还击，只是把代玮努力靠踮脚支撑起的身体狠狠的向下按下去。  
代玮被按的往下一坠，身体里那根东西就往更深处钻，他收缩着后穴叫喊，前面几把被龚子棋舔弄，两下就交代在了人的嘴里。

代玮射完身体就泄了力气，求救似的看着起身把精液吐在马桶里的龚子棋，后面还在被蔡尧一下一下的操干。

龚子棋把代玮往自己怀里搂过来，叫蔡尧别一上来就弄得这么狠。  
蔡尧握着代玮的腰，把阴茎抽出来，代玮就抱着龚子棋趴在他肩膀上休息。

龚子棋引着代玮的手去摸自己的几把，另一边蔡尧也拉着他的另一只手往自己的几把上放。  
当代玮一双手被左右拉开的时候，高杨洗完了澡带着第三根几把站在了他的面前。

于是李向哲和张超敲开门后看见的场景就是三个裸男围着一个跪在地上轮流给他们舔的代玮。  
出于礼貌，李向哲和张超也硬了。

张超看代玮的嘴吞吐着高杨的阴茎，眼睛里泪汪汪的，十分于心不忍。  
他把手里的包往桌子上一放，脱了外套问:  
“你们干嘛在浴室里搞，里面没床吗？”

高杨说有啊，但是这不是还没开辟第二战场呢吗。  
刚给俩人开完门的蔡尧招呼跪在地上的代玮起来，一边让刚来的俩人迟到了就别逼逼，一边把代玮从浴室拉进房间里来。

高杨问你们俩刚才干什么去了。  
李向哲和张超相视一笑，接着把张超背过来的那只包里的东西哗啦啦的撒了一床。

代玮其实有时候会觉得自己像被装进玻璃瓶里的小孩，跟整个世界是剥离的。  
其他的小朋友在玻璃瓶外的世界满地撒着欢奔跑，和他热情的打招呼。  
小朋友们问，代代，你怎么不出来一起玩啊？  
代玮说，我懒得动。

而此刻的代玮仰躺在床上分开双腿，觉得自己像一只待宰的羔羊。

满床的小玩具花花绿绿的，又被收回包里，免得影响床作为性爱载具的功能。

代玮的思绪在进入人世后和瓶子里的他断绝联系了。  
他偏头看见龚子棋赤裸着的身体，和刻在小腹上的翅膀。  
是那样鲜活的肉体。  
然后他硬了。

张超站在代玮的身前解着腰带，告诉他玩具只被允许在下半场使用。

于是代玮先接受了一轮“被排队操”，被五个人按着腿轮流抽插了几回。代玮看着明晃晃灯底下一会儿变换一个的帅哥的脸，在获得了颜狗极大满足感的同时忽然觉得集邮也真是一件痛并快乐着的事情。

李向哲操他时俯下身来吻他，他的技术和身材都是代玮觉得的这五个人里最好的。代玮搂着李向哲的背回吻着对方，感觉身体被操得软的像摊水。

李向哲从他身体里抽出阴茎来，代玮就又被龚子棋拽进怀里抱着吻。  
张超和龚子棋都喜欢在跟代玮做爱时疯狂的接吻，他那两片薄薄的嘴唇似乎天生就适合用来做这样的事情。  
龚子棋把自己下面埋进去，小幅度的快速抽插。

代玮被吻的晕头转向的。  
其实他对做爱这件事也有着和抽烟同样的上瘾和恐惧。上瘾就来自高潮时通体的颤栗、酥麻和舒畅，恐惧的就是这种搞high后失去身体控制权的飘忽感。

代玮感觉自己的视觉、听觉和嗅觉一一离开自己的身体，只有身体里那根几把还在给自己带来阵阵陌生而清晰的刺激感受。

他会在这一刻分不清，哪里是现实世界，哪里是瓶子里的世界。

高杨挨着张超倚在沙发上，看了一会儿活春宫，就忍不住把手往张超的腰上摸。  
张超抗拒着嚷嚷“今天不是只操代代吗”，最终还是被高杨按在沙发上。

高杨弯着一双笑眼用气声说:“代代忙着呢。”

张超坐在高杨的身上骑他，感受着屁股里夹的那根东西上下顶弄时带给自己的痛感和极乐。

在蔡尧加入了那边龚子棋和代玮的战局之后，李向哲过来捏了一把张超的脸，用他浑厚的男低音道:  
“超超，我来了。”

李向哲搂着张超把他往床上带，代玮和张超就成着趴跪的姿势面对面的被身后的蔡尧和李向哲一起操干。  
张超耐痛力不好，没一会儿就被李向哲操出了眼泪，又忍住了不哭出声。  
代玮看着他的样子，忍不住上来和张超亲吻，而身后操人的两个190＋一边干着活，一边还能伸手跟对方击个掌。

李向哲和蔡尧忽然面对面的把手拉了起来，下面吻着的代玮和张超也因为这姿势都被进的更深了，却逃无可逃。  
代玮含住了张超的舌头吮，被操得受不了时就松开他扬起头来喘，直过了好一会儿李向哲和蔡尧都射了，他们俩才解除了被两个大个子夹击的桎梏，瘫倒在床上休息。

代玮枕着蔡尧的胸口休息，大口的喘息着，感受空气涌进肺部里的舒爽。

这时他做爱时会随风飘散的的五感才逐一回复到自己身体上来，甚至能听见旁边沙发上龚子棋操高杨的声音了。

蔡尧的声音也带点喘，他拉着代玮的手玩十指相扣的游戏，问他，之前在楼下大堂，你看见我到底在笑什么？

代玮顺从的和他扣着手指，想了一会儿又开始笑，笑完了跟他说:  
“没啥，我白天碰见一根电线杆子，长得特别像你。”  
“我还跟它合影了。”

蔡尧骂了句“你要死啊你”就把手伸下去找代玮的阴茎，代玮被轻轻弹了一下子，“嗷”的喊了一声，抓住蔡尧的手喊“我错了我错了”。

张超看着两个快要叠在一起的黏黏糊糊的小孩，深深感觉自己实在是不能和李向哲玩大手拉小手和弹鸡鸡的游戏。  
于是休息过来的他翻了个身，趴在床上在这默认为中场休息的时刻给大家讲他最近看的猎奇小故事。

沙发上高杨发出了一声昭示着性事结束的呻吟，瞥了一眼被四个男的挤得满满当当的床，索性不打算过去凑这个热闹，调整了下姿势躺下，头枕在龚子棋的腿上。

于是贤者时间的五个人安安静静的听张超讲什么是“曼德拉效应”。  
“曼德拉的去世时间我记得啊！”蔡尧从身后搂着几乎是叠在他怀里的代玮发言，“我高一那年，英语课本刚好讲到关于他的课文，13年，肯定是13年。”  
代玮附和道:“对，我跟蔡尧应该是一级的，我记得也是。”

高杨被龚子棋的腿毛扎的脖子不太舒服，挪动了两下寻找着更舒适的姿势:  
“那这一点我们96年的人没什么发言权。”  
龚子棋接道:“97的也没有。”

张超转头问李向哲:“哲哥呢？”  
李向哲想了一会儿说，记得好像在零几年看过曼德拉去世的报道。

张超拍了下手说:“就是这样了。世界各地不同的人对曼德拉去世的时间都有不同的记忆。有一批人清晰的记得他在上个世纪就去世了，还记得看过当时纪念曼德拉的电影。”

代玮问:“那不就是记错了，或者虚假新闻吗？”

“关键就在这儿，”张超每次一讲这种涉及玄学的东西就兴奋，“虚假新闻也是会留下痕迹的，但现在根本找不到13年之前任何关于曼德拉去世的报道。多数人说看过的纪念曼德拉的那部电影，也根本找不出有哪一部是他们错认的。但在这些人的记忆里，报道和电影情节台词都记得非常清楚。”

“哦豁，这不就是仝卓老跟我说的他好像在哪见过我吗？”代玮笑了一下，“可是我的记忆里完全找不出上大学之前跟他有关的东西。”

李向哲挑了下眉毛:“他这不属于曼德拉效应，这是电视剧看多了。”  
高杨补了句:“还可能有点儿脸盲。”

张超眼看自己开启的话题并没有巨大的说服力，于是赶在聊天内容跑偏之前，试图用其他的举例论证这个效应的神奇之处。  
于是张超一路从“真”字中间有几个横、阿迪达斯的英文有几个“d”讲到思考者的手到底是撑头还是托腮。  
把这玄而又玄的气氛带回到国内时张超问:  
“你们知道午马吗？”

高杨:“高清无码的无码吗？”  
代玮:“五马分尸的五马吗？”

张超一手指了指代玮，又回过头来指着高杨:  
“你们俩真的对不起自己长的那张清纯脸，一个色情，一个暴力。”

“哦豁，”高杨感觉到自己的体力已经休息了回来，他起身就往张超的身边走，“色情？暴力？”

龚子棋也跟着高杨起身走过来，其实他从刚才张超讲到阿迪达斯到底有几个“d”的时候就不想听了，注意力完全被张超趴在床上自然形成的雪白臀线吸引了目光。

本着操代玮是回本，操张超是白赚的想法，龚子棋和高杨联手把张超按在床上开始对他的屁股上手。

张超挣扎着抗议道本次活动的第一主旨难道不是代代最右吗，李向哲想了想说，不急，我们有两全之策。

蔡尧看着李向哲从刚才包里倒出的那一堆玩意儿里掏出了一根双头龙。  
他叹息道:  
“真造孽啊，我们这里有六根几把，但是竟然还是能让这个东西派上用场。”

软质的塑胶柱状物裹着润滑液缓缓地被送进张超的体内，他其实对这类东西没有很多的体验，陌生而羞耻的触感让张超无所适从，只好把眼睛闭上。

代玮靠在李向哲的怀里，被人帮忙寻找着最适合插入的姿势。  
高杨用手握住双头龙中间的部分，确定代玮有足够的着力点把另一边的东西吞吃下去。

代玮和张超尽量的试着使力，互相把另一头送进对方的身体里，双腿互相纠缠着，时不时在双头龙往更深处进时发出难耐的叫声。

两个人在把东西吞进去之后有片刻的停歇，代玮感受着陌生物体停留在体内，还不知道应该怎么去操控它。

蔡尧看着这两个人只是交叠着，忍不住道:  
“你们动啊！”  
“操，你怎么不自己来试！”张超忍着眼泪，尝试把腰部的力量往后面送，去找骑乘时的那种感觉。

代玮被他的动作带的开始有了点异物在体内抽插的感觉，又和阴茎、按摩棒操人时的那种频率不太一样。  
他抓住张超的胳膊，也开始把支撑力放到腿上，然后前后送着自己的臀部。

代玮向后仰躺，正对着李向哲倒过来的脸，李向哲把头低下来和他接吻，手帮着他撸动阴茎。  
张超倒下来时被龚子棋接住，对方的手恶趣味的揉弄他胸前的两点，而蔡尧就上前来研究张超的几把。  
而共用一根假鸡巴的两个人下半身还在寻找着最合拍的频率，感受体内奇异的共享冲击。

高杨置身事外的欣赏着这幅魔幻现实主义画卷，顺便品评着蔡尧的行为:  
“我其实真的很难搞懂你这种对男人几把的探索欲，你自己明明也有啊。”

蔡尧握住张超的几把饶有兴趣的把玩，弄得对方一阵阵的叫唤，他还不慌不忙的回怼高杨:  
“你有空还是研究一下李向哲的性癖，我时常觉得他有点抖m。”

李向哲正和代玮玩倒置接吻，闻言抖了一下，在接吻的间隙抽出一句话的时间来警告了一下对方:  
“随便攻击别人是会长高的。”

张超到底比代玮做1的经验要多，没一会儿他就掌握了主导权。  
代玮被捅的有了感觉，抬着屁股迎着节奏配合去磨那一点，很快的交了精。

他配合着让龚子棋把那根带着浊液的玩意儿抽了出来，代玮感觉自己的屁眼还没完全闭合，高杨就把自己的手指戳了进来。

“高杨……”代玮喊着他的名字接受对方的入侵，他对高杨漂亮的脸总有着无法控制的喜爱。  
高杨温柔的嗯了一声，哄他起来坐在自己身上骑。

另一边龚子棋继续拿那根假鸡巴操着张超，但张超总离高潮还差那么一点。  
张超实在忍不了这不上不下的感觉，求龚子棋用自己的阴茎来操他。龚子棋得偿所愿，把人翻过来趴着后入，叫他把屁股翘起来些，手在那浑圆的肉团上蹂躏。

不过一会儿张超就被操射了，龚子棋抱着痉挛个不住的人埋得更深的操，感受对方射过后更敏感的身体颤栗引发的后穴缩紧。

代玮趴在高杨的身上，后穴被他的几把插入着，李向哲哄着紧张不住的人，帮助他把身体放松，尝试着把自己的阴茎也送进代玮的后穴。

这晚的代玮在成功被双龙之后体验到了什么叫极痛和极乐，泪水和精液的齐洒让他觉得这绝对是终生难忘的经历。

而事实也证明强烈的痛感足以制造快感，代玮感觉自己进入了长时间持续的仿佛抽烟上头时那几秒的灵魂出窍时间里。

因为在这之后，他的记忆好像被什么强制中断了似的，剩下的都是幻灯片一样破碎的画面，而没有连续的片段了。

任何事情过量都可能导致断片，喝酒是，抽烟是，做爱也是。

而断片后，有一段莫名其妙的画面涌进代玮脑海里来。  
是仝卓一直给自己讲的“我好像在哪见过你”。

一个教室，两个人坐着做数学题。仝卓说，你等一下，你脸上有脏东西。代玮就把脸凑过去给他看，然后仝卓就吻上来。

仝卓第一次给他讲这个故事时，他鄙夷于这个故事的烂俗。  
但是现在脑海里忽然涌进了无比清晰的画面。

他甚至能感知到那个吻的温度。

可是除了这个破碎的片段，代玮再也想不出其他相关的记忆。他的中学时代也绝没有这么一段缺失而不被发现的经历。

代玮甚至开始怀疑人生。  
因为做爱不断片，但做完就想逃跑，和吃完冰淇淋要抽烟，但抽完就会吐这件事情一样。  
是上天对于能够感知极乐的人的惩罚。

在他身上，不应该出现第二种情况。

但事实就是，后来的代玮有关这一晚后半夜的经历的记忆也是极其混乱的，他和张超甚至为他们究竟是谁被用了尿道按摩棒这个问题而争执不休了很久。

蔡尧之后关于这晚也曾发表过愤怒感言:“后来搞high了之后绝对他妈的有谁趁乱操了我！”  
而龚子棋用自己的人头做担保说他是个不说谎的人，是蔡尧自己对一根假鸡巴产生了探索欲。  
李向哲投了张超用过尿道一票之后嘲讽了蔡尧:“没有人对上一根电线杆子感兴趣。”

高杨头痛不已的评价道:“好吧，虽然我们只是一个小群体产生了分歧，但我单方面把它解释为曼德拉效应。”

代玮复述道，算吧，曼德拉效应。

第二天醒来的代玮其实还在垃圾桶里看到了冰淇淋盒子和烟头——虽然他根本没有关于这方面的记忆。

非专业心理学家方书剑解释说，因为你存在的记忆有可能是自我心理暗示，而忘却的记忆却可能因为现实的证据而是真实存在过的。

唯二清醒的当事人之一高杨在事后向代玮转述，他执意点了冰雪皇后的外卖还差点裸着跑去门口拿。  
另一个清醒的当事人李向哲说，你把冰淇淋吃完后说好烫，要抽根烟冷静冷静，点烟的时候差点把张超的外套烧了。

代玮的脑子里还是乱七八糟的:“你们确定我昨天晚上是吃了冰淇淋又抽了烟而不是飞了叶子吗？”

接着代玮对着浴室里空空如也的洗手池发呆。  
高杨从后面把代玮抱住，在镜子里看两个人的脸。  
代玮抬起头，看见镜子里高杨的口型对上了他耳边传来的声音。  
“你没吐。”

-END-


End file.
